In target shooting a gun is most commonly fired at a target that is either stationary or moving.
It should be noted that stationary targets usually cannot move except for the pop-up targets used in the military and police training agencies where the movement is instantaneous to raise a specific target. The operation of such an apparatus is expensive.
It should also be noted that there are two basic types of moving targets: clay pigeons and moving objects in shooting galleries. The clay pigeon is limited to movement in the air which is controlled by the launcher, gravity and the winds. When hit they are not reusable. The shooting gallery has a moving target most commonly seen as knock-down ducks. They are limited for use by 22 caliber rifles or smaller guns and to the distance, speed, and movement controlled by the expensive chain and motor apparatus that is necessary for operation. Further, any target can only be hit once during its pass by.
The present invention improves the art of moving targets by allowing movement, fast or slow, to be possible for a desired time. It also improves the present moving targets by allowing more unpredictable movement on the ground and continuous use after one or more hits while in motion. The rolling ground target is light enough for easy transportation and yet sturdy enough to withstand objects that may be encountered while in motion over the ground. This gives unpredictability of motion creating a more realistic and competitive target to shoot at. Thus, this invention opens up a new competition for gun enthusiasts. In such a competition the portable launcher for multiple target release could be of use as a means to give the shooter more scorable shots.